El odio de Fawkes
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Fawkes odia a Tom y a Harry porque son las dos personas que le han separado definitivamente del único ser en todo el mundo al que ha amado realmente; al único que le hizo divertirse en las tardes tediosas y con el que pasó largos años. Un odio que siente por ellos que no olvidará jamás, hasta el mismo día de su muerte.


**El odio de Fawkes**

 _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenecen únicamente a Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Extrañas"_ _dentro del_ _Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Avisos: **Humanización** (criaturas, en este caso mágicas, que sienten y expresan sentiemientos humanos que en un primer momento no deberían tener, tales como la tristeza, el amor, la soledad, la felicidad...); puede ser **Slash** , ya que creo que no se sabe el sexo del basilisco; **pareja crack** y **amor entre criaturas.**

* * *

 **El odio de Fawkes**

Fawkes odia a Tom Riddle y a Harry Potter.

Fawkes estaba, desde que llegó al colegio como mascota de Dumbledore, completamente solo. Su amo solía estar ocupado todo el año. Con juicios en el Wizengamot, dirigiendo la escuela, luchando contra magos tenebrosos… apenas tenía tiempo para dedicarle al solitario pájaro.

Así que Fawkes, en vistas de su amo no iba a estar con él, se buscó sus propios medios para divertirse y no pasar toda su eternidad, o la vida de Dumbledore al menos, aburrido encerrado en el despachoo. Decidió pasearse por el colegio, sobrevolarlo de vez en cuando para ver si algún alumno interesante se fijaba en él y le hacía compañía.

Aunque todos los estudiantes se quedaban mirando impresionados al pájaro, nadie daba muestras reales de querer acabar con el tedio de Fawkes, por lo que fue inutil. Pronto, también se cansó de volar por Hogwarts. Por muy gande que fuese el castillo, después de un tiempo veía todo el rato el mismo paisaje.

Todos los días veía los mismo excepto uno en concreto. En el Bosque Prohibido, en una zona especialmente desierta y peligrosa, se encontraba una pequeña apertura, de apenas veinte centímetros, circular. Fawkes se detuvo a un par de centímetros, plegando de nuevo sus alas, y se acercó a ésta. No estaba a la vista pero tampoco estaba demasiado escondida. Estaba medio tapada por las hojas de los distintos otoños desde que se creó.

Apartó un par de hojas con el pico y volvió a estirar las alas antes de colarse volando por la entrada, lleno de curiosidad muy poco sana. Se trataba de un estrecho pasillo, por el que dificilmente podría pasar una persona de complexión pequeña, menos aún un hombre adulto. Era un pasillo de hierro, cúbico y cuesta abajo, la parte de abajo estaba abierto, de forma que en caso de caer lluvia, fuese a parar a la tierra y no al final del pasillo.

Después de volar durante unos cuantos metros, se encontró con una rejilla vieja y oxidada, con agujeros. Al parecer, eso estaba allí para que llegase oxígeno a lo que quiera que hubiese allí abajo. Tocó la reja con la punta del pico, para ver si podía tirarla abajo de un empujón. Pero eso no fue necesario: con el roce del pico, el trozo de hierro se convirtió en polvo.

Fawkes sacó la cabeza, con cuidado por si había algo peligroso que pudiese matarlo o si había algún tipo de trampa que pudiese, hasta cierta medida, causarle un daño similar a lo que los mortales llamarían muerte.

En efecto algo se encontraba, algo enorme que ni cortándose en trozos podría subir por el estrecho pasillo. Se trataba de una enorme sala, algo así como diez veces el gran comedor; una enorme y cuadrada sala, de unos diez metros de altura; una sala oscura con dos únicas entradas: por la que acababa de pasar él y otra en la pared, pegada al suelo, una circular que parecía perfecta para el ser que había dentro.

Fawkes fijó sus ojos en una enorme serpiente que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Se trataba de un basilisco, de varios metros de altura y muchos más de longitud. Estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, como en un intento de auto abrazo. Tenía la cabeza baja con los enormes y rojos ojos cerrados. Un relativamente pequeño regero de lágrimas caía de sus ojos.

Fawkes se posó en el suelo, preguntándose si el basilisco estaría despierto o durmiendo y si le atacaría o simplemente ignoraría su presencia. En un punto incluso llegó a preguntarse si los basiliscos dormían.

El basilisco alzó la cabeza al escuchar las pequeñas pisadas en el algo húmedo suelo, de gotas de lluvia que durante siglos se atrevieron a ignorar los metros de rejas y consiguieron llegar hasta la sala.

El basilisco no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero estaba con su cabeza fija en él y Fawkes sabía que lo estaba viendo, que sabía exactamente qué era y que si quería, podría comérselo vivo antes de que Fawkes pudiese siquiera asustarse. Pero no lo hacía y posiblemente no lo fuese a hacer. Después de más de 5 siglos solo, a excepción de un muy corto periodo de tiempo con Tom Riddle, el basilisco no iba a matar al único ser que se había acercado a él.

Fawkes se acercó lentamente a él, con pequeños y lentos pasos, incluso tratándose de un pájaro. El miedo a ser deborado aún estaba latente en él y sabía que, una vez deborado, el poder quemarse y salir de sus cenizas no le iba a servir de nada.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, alzó el vuelo y se posó con suavidad sobre la húmeda y escamosa cabeza de la serpiente. Una vez estuvo sobre ella, el Basilisco pudo abrir los ojos sin miedo a asesinar al fénix.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos. No hicieron realmente mucho, no podían hablar ni comunicarse pero la presencia del otro cerca les hizo sentir que su soledad desaparecía. Fawkes de vez en cuando sobrevolaba la sala, con los ojos cerrado para no morir, mientras el basilisco lo miraba fijamente, con envidia porque él era libre.

Cuando llegó la noche, Fawkes tuvo que volver con Dumbledore a su despacho. Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y desapareció para aparecer momentos después en el despacho de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa del profesor. Ser el fénix del director del colegio tenía sus ventajas.

Pasaron los años, y el pequeño fénix y el gran basilisco se hicieron muy amigos. En algún punto de su relación, por un error que pudo haber salido muy mal, se fijaron que el fénix no moría ni se petrificaba al ver los ojos del basilisco. Desde ese momento, muchas veces pasaron largas horas el uno frente al otro, ojos rojos mirando fíjamente a ojos negros.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que Dumbledore salía de su despacho por la mañana al Gran Comedor, desaparecía para aparecer de nuevo en el pequeño cuarto de la Cámara de los Secretos, justo detrás de la cara de Salazar. Después, se despedía con una reverencia como la primera vez y desaparecía, apareciendo de nuevo en el despacho del director, justo antes de que éste volviese de la cena.

Para el basilisco, Fawkes fue un gran amigo durante muchos años. Le hacía compañía, curaba con sus lágrimas las heridas que sufría su cuerpo en el cada vez más apretado lugar. De vez en cuando jugaban, de vez en cuando sólo se miraban. Pero ninguno estaba solo y ninguno se aburría.

Para Fawkes, el basilisco era mucho más. Hacía mucho que dejó de ser simplemente su amigo para comenzar a ser algo más. No sabía exactamente cuando, pero el joven fénix llevaba ya muchos años enamorado de él. Cada vez que miraba sus enormes ojos se sentía en una nube, incapaz de pensar o hacer nada más. Sabía que era imposible su amor pero se alegraba poder pasar tiempo con él.

Pero un día, como todos sabemos, todo se rompió. Ocurrió durante el segundo curso de Harry Potter, su segundo año en Hogwarts. Un día, mientras estaban tumbados en el suelo después de un buen rato jugando a perseguirse, una siseante y fría voz sonó. Fawkes, que después de tantos años con él había aprendido Parsel, escuchó cómo decían "ábrete. Sal con tu amo".

La puerta, que durante tantos años vio cerrada, se abrió de forma lenta, ruidosa y chirriante. Llevaba más de cincuenta años sin usarse de modo que tardó un poco en abrirse pero, una vez que estuvo completamente abierta, el basilisco salió al encuentro de su amo, casi como hipnotizado.

Fawkes asomó la cabeza con cuidado, intentando no ser visto y vio a alguien que hacía muchos años que no veía. Un Tom Riddle de unos diecisiete años se encontraba en la sala de las cabezas de serpiente, con el cuerpo de Ginny tirado a su lado con un diario negro en la mano derecha.

En parsel, le estaba diciendo "es el momento de volver, de enseñar a todos esos sangre sucia que Hogwarts no los quiere, que Slytherin no los quiere. Todos los Sangre Sucia y Mestizos de Hogwarts van a caer. Y cuando ellos caigan iremos a por esos traidores de sangre, los de Gryffindor. Vamos a matarlos a todos".

Fawkes soltó un fuerte gruñido y alzó el vuelo, revoloteando alrededor de Tom. Le miraba con odio, le miraba con repulsión. Tom levantó la vista hacia el pájaro y gruñó con pesar. Al parecer había encontrado el respiradero del Basilisco.

— _¡Avada Kedavra! —_ un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita e impactó directamente en el lomo del pájaro. El fénix explotó y cientos de cenizas comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo de la sala, algunas de ellas hacia la parte con agua y otras justo debajo de donde había "muerto".

Tom se giró y le ordenó en parsel al basilisco que le siguiese. El basilisco se giró un momento para ver las cenizas, con una gran tristeza. Después siguió a Tom, asqueado. Había matado a su mejor y único amigo y por ello, no iba a cumplir su voluntad. No, esta vez no iba a matar a nada ni nadie.

Fawkes, por su lado, esperó a que Tom se hubiese ido para salir como un pequeño cachorro de lo que esra, sin plumas y se transportó al despacho, cenizas incluidas.

En lo que iba creciendo, madurando físicamente de nuevo como pájaro, pensó en Tom Riddle, en Voldemort. Le había apartado de su único amigo. Le apartó de la persona a la que amaba y seguramente nunca volvería a verlo. Comenzó a odiar a Tom. Odiar a Tom con toda su alma y su ser. Odio a Tom de una manera que casi rozaba lo enfermizo e ilegar. Odio a Tom aún más cuando pensó en que jamás podría matarlo, ni siquiera herirlo de gravedad. Que un fénix dañe a un humano es de las pocas formas conocidas de que muera.

Pero el odio no se quedó sólo ahí. Ya que Fawkes odia a Tom pero también odia a Harry Potter. Odia a Tom por quitarle al Basilisco y odia a Harry por hacer que le dañase y más aún porque tuvo que ayudarle a matarlo. Harry le quitó a su amigo, a su único amor para siempre.

Fawkes, después de la lucha contra el basilisco, lloró sobre la herida que le había hecho a Harry. Por supuesto sabía que Harry era una persona de gran corazón, sabía que algún día salvaría al mundo mágico. Pero no lloró por gusto ni por él. Si Fawkes derramó esas lágrimas fue por la pérdida del basilisco.

Los días, los años pasaron. Fawkes se volvía cada vez más mustio, cada vez más solo. Se sentía solo. Sentía que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de volver de sus cenizas o de ayudar a la gente.

La soledad, el dolor, la tristeza y el odio mancharon para siempre el pequeño corazón del pájaro. No dejó de pensar en el basilisco en ningún momento hasta el mismo momento de su muerte, donde derramó la última lágrima por él y desapareció, esperando encontrarse en la próxima vida con él.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
